Star's Wish on a Star
by BAColeNC
Summary: Another oneshot. Robin teaches Starfire about wishing on the first star of the night, and she learns that you may get what you wish for, but not the way you want it. Set immediately after the episode Stranded. I don't own the Titans


It was a quiet evening, and two familiar figures sat on the edge of the roof of the 'T' shaped building on it's island in the middle of the bay. The flame haired girl from Tamaran and the dark haired leader of the Teen Titans had just finished watching the sunset and remained as its colors faded to the velvety blackness of night, neither wanting to leave the company of the other. Their friends inside the Tower would have thought that odd, seeing as they had been in each others company the entire time they had been stranded on that strange world.

The first star of the night was just becoming visible in the fading light, and Starfire turned when she heard Robin chuckle softly. "What is it that gives you enjoyment enough to laugh?" she asked, knowing that Robin seldom laughed. That was the one thing about him that bothered her, his not being able to share his feelings.

"Just remembering an old Earth rhyme, and the legend that goes with it," Robin replied, then continued seeing the curiosity on her face, "An old belief is that when you see the first star of the night and recite a rhyme, that the wish you make will come true."

"What is this. . .rhyme?" she asked, and Robin recited it for her, then went inside, saying he had something to do on the computer. Starfire looked thoughtfully up at the bright dot in the sky, glittering like a diamond in the growing darkness, _'You are being the silly,' _the rational side of her mind said concerning her thoughts_, 'Just wishing on a star can not make things happen.'_

Still there she stood, rooted to the spot, her eyes on that star_. 'What would it hurt?_' her heart asked, "Star light. Star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may. I wish I might. Please grant my wish tonight," she recited, then closed her eyes and whispered fervently, "I wish Robin would tell me his feelings for me plainly," She stood there for a moment longer as other stars appeared, wondering if she was supposed to feel different if her wish had been or was going to be granted. Then, still hoping that it would be, she went inside, not seeing the star pulse brightly.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

The next morning, the scene played itself out again, only they were facing east to watch the sunrise. Just as they were heading inside, Starfire's communicator beeped. She opened it, silencing it's alarm, and looked at the display, "I will join you shortly for breakfast," she told Robin, "I have a message from Tamaran waiting for me." Robin nodded, and continued to the main room while Starfire went to her own.

She crossed over to her computer terminal and logged in to see the message. Frowning slightly at the unfamiliar message header she typed in the command to play the message, Greetings your Highness. I am Commander Kim'r of the Palace Guard," a woman said as he face came up on the screen, "This is not a duty I take pleasure in, but I will not shirk it. . . ." she went on, and Starfire listened, first with curiosity, then with deep sadness as the message played itself out. She didn't know how long she had sat there, staring at the blank screen, or how long she had been silently crying. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her eyes, and saved the message.

A short time later, she entered the main room and went over to the kitchen area. She saw Beast Boy and Cyborg glaring at each other as they ate their meals, a holdover of their ongoing feud over their meal containing meats, eggs and milk, over tofu, and soy milk. Raven was reading a book, and occasionally sipping from her mug of herbal tea. Robin had his back to her, busily frying up some eggs and pancakes for the two of them. She watched them with a sad smile on her face. None of them noticed the droop of her shoulders, or the sadness in her eyes, as they hadn't heard the door open and close when she came in, and didn't know she was there. Drawing herself up she walked over to them. "Greeting friends."

"Hey Star, how many. . . " Robin began, but trailed off when he saw her face, his smile vanished to be replaced with a look of concern as he set the pan he was using on a potholder on the counter, "Star what's the matter? You've been crying."

'_Leave to Robin to notice, even after I have washed my face,' _Starfire thought as she moved over to the computer terminal in the main room, and tapped at the keys for a moment. "I have gotten a . . . .disturbing message from home."

"Greetings your Highness. I am Commander Kim'r from the Palace Guard. This is not a duty I take pleasure in, but I will not shirk it. Princess, I will come directly to the point. Emperor Galfore is gravely ill and unable to rule. There is a ship on the way to pick you up and bring you to Tamaran to take the throne. It should arrive. . . " the message said on the main screen, and stopped after some words that were apparently in Tamaranean.

Starfire tapped the keys and the image faded to a blank screen, "The words you did not understand were time references in Tamaranean. The ship that is coming to pick me up will arrive shortly after sunset . . . .tonight." she said, then lowered her head as she turned away from them, "I am no longer hungry Robin, I will be in my room doing the packing."

The four of them watched her go, their mouths hanging open.

"Dude, aren't you going to go talk to her?"

Robin almost savagely dumped the pan of eggs into the trash can then put it in the sink. "I'm giving her some time, Beast Boy. She only just found out that the person that raised her is very ill, and she has to leave here, possibly never to return. I'm going to give her some time to adjust to that."

As she told her friends, Starfire went to her room and started packing. Her clothes were neatly folded and stacked on her bed. She was standing in front of her dresser looking at the collection of pictures and mementos arranged on it. Two of the pictures, one a group shot of the team, the other one of her and Robin sitting in a Ferris wheel car sharing cotton candy were carefully set with her clothes. Two of the mementos displayed most prominently on her dresser were the oldest, and the newest of the collection. Her fingers gently traced over her crown, the one she had been wearing when she escaped from the Gordanian slave ship and came to Earth. Her fingers lingered over the notch Robin's birdarang had cut into it. As she stood there, her mind going over the time between then and now, she suddenly realized that since that day, he had never struck her with the exception of that time on the Wayne Enterprises building, when Slade had ordered him and he shot her with the thermal blaster. The other item she had only gotten yesterday while she and the others had been stranded on that strange world. After her encounter with the green slug monster she realized that her confusion over her relationship with Robin had rendered her powerless, so she quickly gathered together the materials and made a crude bow and arrow. Crude yes, but in her warrior trained hands most effective.

She was stirred from her thoughts by a knock at her door. Setting the arrow back down she smiled softly when she realized it was Robin who had knocked. Cyborg's was heavier, Ravens lighter, and Beast Boy's so hesitant and soft as to be almost inaudible. In the back of her mind, she had been wondering when her friends would come to talk to her, and she was slightly surprised that Robin hadn't come sooner. She crossed over to the door and opened it and found Robin standing in the hall. "Robin, please come in."

"Thanks. Star, I was wondering if we could talk."

"Of course. I have always very much enjoyed our conversations," she said, then looked down sadly. "Only please do not try the talking me out of leaving."

"I won't, Star. Before yesterday I would have told you that talking you out of going hadn't even crossed my mind. It would have been a lie, and it would have hurt you, but I would have said it," he was silent for a moment, then spoke again. "Star, I have no right to ask you to stay, much as I may want to. You are Princess Starfire of Tamaran, Vidi'an Koriand'r du Tamaran in your own language. I have dreaded this day ever since I found that out. Dreaded it, and oddly enough, looked forward to it."

"I do not understand. Why would you look forward to the day when I would have to leave?"

"Because I know that Tamaran is going to be getting a wonderful ruler. Star, this is what you were born to do, and I have no right to deny it to you, no matter how much I care for you."

Starfire's eyes widened and she gasped when she heard Robin's last line, and she watched as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Star, ever since yesterday I've been thinking and taking a good long look at myself and what my feelings are toward you," he sighed heavily as he turned and faced her. "This is not the way I wanted to tell you this, Star, but I care very deeply about you, more than just friendship."

"Robin, are you saying that you are in love with me?"

Robin felt Star shiver slightly as he reached up and cupped her cheek, "Yes, Star, I think I am." He was shocked to see her close her eyes, tears spilling from them as she took his hand from her cheek.

"Please go, Robin."

"Star what. . . ?"

"I have heard an old Earth saying that tells you to be careful for what you wish, you just might get it. X'Hal, how could I have been so selfish and stupid!"

"Star, you're not making sense."

"Last night, after you had left, I performed the ritual of wishing on the star, and wished that you would be more open with your feelings toward me. Now I have made Galfore sick, and because I am leaving, you feel you have to tell me this."

"Star, no. The only thing that your leaving made me do is tell you now, and not this weekend. That's what I meant when I said I didn't what to tell you this way. I wanted it to be more, well, romantic. A small dinner on the roof after we watched the sunset."

"So you are not doing this to make me feel the guilt over leaving?"

Robin put his hands on her shoulders and turned her so she was facing him. "Star, I would never do that. As I said, I have no right to try to keep you here, and I care for you too much to hurt you that way."

Star took a shuddering breath, her eyes looking into Robin's mask. "Robin, as I said when we were on Tamaran, after my sister tried to marry me to that green blob, I do not wish to rule."

"But?"

Starfire smiled weakly at him, "Yes, there is a but. As you have reminded me, I can not put aside the fact that I am the only remaining heir to the throne. This is a responsibility I can not evade."

Robin smiled warmly at her, proud that she wasn't running from her responsibilities. "Star, I've always known that when this time came that you would do what's right. Just remember that I will be waiting for the day that you can return."

"I truly hope that it will not be long, but I fear that it will." Star said, reaching out and cupping his cheek. She turned and took an object off her dresser and presented it to him. "I wish for you to have this, to remember me by while I am gone."

"You made this yesterday, didn't you? Knowing that your powers were gone, you gathered together the makings of a bow and arrow, then used it to save me from that creature."

"As angry and confused as I was at you, I could not bare the thought of you coming to harm."

"Confusion and anger caused by my not facing my own feelings. I'm sorry I put you through that and I would be honored to have you as my girlfriend, if you'll take me as your boyfriend."

Starfire hugged him tightly, but not crushingly so. "Even if it were only for an hour I would say yes."

The two stood there for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes, then kissed.

Starfire groaned softly in frustration when she heard the beeping of her computer, and she broke the kiss. Moving to her terminal, she smiled as Robin kept his arm around her waist.

"What is it, Star?" he asked when he heard her surprised gasp when she read the text on the screen.

"It is a message from Commander Kim'r. Galfore has recovered; all that was wrong with him was a bad case of Xalocha. It is similar to your earthly flu," she explained then turned a gave Robin a huge smile. "I do not have to return to Tamaran."

"That's great, Star."

"Can we still have that quiet dinner on the roof?"

Robin simply nodded and smiled.


End file.
